


Second Impression

by LuckyREBD



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been years since Kaiba and Jounouchi have seen each other, but on Kaiba's birthday Jounouchi decides to take a chance and change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Happy Birthday.” The cheerful well-wishes cause Seto to grimace and lift his head, intending to give his most vicious of glares at whomever would be so foolish as to interrupt his work for something as ridiculous as his Birthday.

Except rather than his secretary, an intern, or a department head with their reports, he sees Jounouchi standing in his office doorway, grinning like a loon.

In his office.

Jounouchi.

Ignoring the sudden impending headache looming on the edges of his patience, Seto takes in a slow breath and counts softly in his head until the anger subsides,

“How did you get in here?”

He watches as Jounouchi steps further into the room, violating his personal space by coming inside with his dirty shoes and flippant mannerisms.

“Your secretary let me in.” Jounouchi offers, as Seto makes a mental note to serve the woman in question her two weeks notice, “I told her I was an old friend from school. Which is almost true, I suppose.”

“Friend would not be the first word that comes to mind, no.” Seto agrees quietly, wondering what business Jounouchi could possibly have here with him. He ignores his presence enough to continue working, debating having security come up.

“It could be now.” 

The offer is so quiet Seto almost misses it, gaze flicking up to the open, earnest expression on the other man’s face. 

“Why now?” He questions, eyes narrowing suspiciously at Jounouchi, “You have your friends, Jounouchi. We barely stand each other, god forbid like each other. I haven’t spoken to you since graduation, and you lie to my secretary to sneak into my office and you suddenly claim to want to be friends.” His tone drips with skepticism, coarse and with the faintest hint of bemusement.

“Yep.” Jounouchi beams at him, not at all discouraged by the negative response, “I saw the date, and thought I should check in and see if you and I had changed enough to be friends. I know we didn’t get along, but I was stubborn and angry. And you constantly baited me.” 

“I didn’t have to bait you, you came up with things to be angry with me over all on your own.” He counters, a hint of mirth dancing in his eyes, “How did you know this was my birthday?”

“Seriously? You’re head of a massive corporation, practically a celebrity and we went to school together. Who doesn’t know it is your birthday, Kaiba?”

A chuckle escapes Seto before he can help it, and it only gets worse as he spots Jounouchi look of absolute amazement, 

“And what do you propose the point to such a venture would be?”

Jounouchi looks puzzled, then smiles brightly again, unfazed by Seto’s tone despite being a bit dazed from seeing him laugh, “Birthday supper, I imagine. Isn’t that what friends do on birthdays? C’mon, I’ll even treat.”

Raising an eyebrow, Seto declines the chance to insult his income level, “Birthday supper. With you.”

“Yep.”

“And you’re serious?” Seto asks, calmly finishing the document he had been preparing for his meeting the next day and beginning to close out programs.

“Of course I am, Kaiba. What, do you think I’m dumb enough to joke about this— don’t answer that, actually. Yeah, I’m serious. I even got you a present.”

“Seto.” Seto corrects swiftly, watchful of Jounouchi’s response and thankful the blond only responds with the same goofy grin he had before.

“So, Seto.” He seems to be testing the name, unsure that Seto won’t suddenly change his mind about it, “Does that mean you’re coming?”

“You certainly can’t expect to take me to dinner if I don’t.” He finally finishes shutting down his desktop and laptop computers, tucking his laptop neatly away in his briefcase, but leaving it by his desk when he stands.

Perking, Jounouchi realizes that Seto is actually agreeing, and can’t keep the smile on his face from growing. 

After all, it’s a second chance at a first impression.


	2. Liquor and Coffee

Jounouchi marvels at how much Seto has changed since they last saw each other. Despite the CEO’s status he hasn’t made many public appearances, especially as of late and Jounouchi suspects why now. He looks tired.

He looks lonely.

So he watches Seto’s half-eaten dessert instead, to not be caught staring.

“If you want it that badly, you can have it.” The voice jerks him out of his thoughts, and Jounouchi looks up with a sheepish smile.

“Er. Am I really that obvious?” Not waiting for confirmation, Jounouchi slides the dessert plate over to his side of the small table, and takes a bite. “Hey, this is actually pretty good!” 

“Generally desserts are designed to be, Jounouchi.” Seto’s voice has that faint hint of amusement to it again, the one Jounouchi is slowly learning to extract from the snark.

Jounouchi hides a frown as he notices Seto is already on his fifth drink. The wine hadn’t been so bad, but the golden liquid glimmering in the glass brings back bad memories.

“So, since when have you been a drinker?”

Seto raises an eyebrow, “Is it such a bother if I choose to drink on my birthday?”

“What? No, no. I just was surprised, you don’t seem the sort to let yourself.” Jounouchi isn’t sure how to explain properly, so he skips around it completely and polishes off the last of the slice of cake.

“Normally I wouldn’t be.” Seto admits with a wry chuckle, “But after this week, I would wager I deserve the respite from myself.”

And for a while they sit quietly together, Jounouchi nursing a glass of juice and Seto with his scotch. When the bill arrives, Jounouchi snags it away to make sure Seto can’t try to pay it. Though the place is nice enough to put a small dent in his paycheck, it wouldn’t feel like the price has been worth it otherwise.

“Come on, Seto. Let’s get you home, hm—…” Jounouchi trails off as he notices Seto stand unsteadily, and inwardly curses when he realizes that of course the man can’t drive. Calling his driver is still an option, but with the man’s stubborn pride Jounouchi isn’t sure he would take the suggestion,

“You know, I live near here. You want to come over for coffee?”

“Coffee?” Seto eyes him carefully, and Jounouchi’s expression stays open and honest, “I suppose some coffee wouldn’t hurt.”

Once they arrive, Seto doesn’t even make it long enough to taste the coffee, and Jounouchi sits in his living room sipping at the bitter drink himself. Watching Seto snooze on his couch, covered clumsily by a blanket and snoring softly.

He sets the tiny wrapped box on the table beside Seto with an affectionate smile and heads to bed himself.

Maybe this Birthday surprise hadn’t been a loss after all.


End file.
